The present invention is directed to an apparatus for removing hair by application of a hot wax to the skin, and, in particular, to an applicator system which stores and safely and painlessly applies a hot depilatory wax to the skin in sufficiently thin layers to maximize the effectiveness of epilation. The applicator system includes a heating mechanism to heat wax that is normally stored in a hardened state in an applicator in order to melt the wax for safe application by the applicator to the skin.
Epilation by application of a hot depilatory wax to the skin and removal of the wax from the skin after cooling is an accepted technique for effective, long-lasting hair removal. As the melted wax applied to the skin begins to harden a cloth is pressed thereagainst. After the wax hardens, the cloth is pulled back and pulls the wax and hair captured thereby from a human's pores.
The accepted commercial technique of removing hair by application of a hot wax depilatory usually includes heating a large quantity of depilatory wax to a molten state in a large, open vat. The individual then tests the temperature of the wax by touching. Generally, a skilled individual will apply the melted wax by dipping a spoon or stick applicator into the vat and collecting a blob of molten wax on the applicator and coating the skin in the area where hair is to be removed. Wax is wasted due to the dripping and spilling as the applicator is removed from the vat. Moreover, when the wax is heated to a molten state for application to the skin, it retains a high viscosity similar to that of molasses or thick honey due to the properties thereof. Because of this high viscosity property, the depilatory wax tends to be applied to the skin in thick blobs.
It is noted, however, that depilatory wax is like candle wax and, thus, when molten, can cause severe pain and burning of the skin if applied in thick blobs. Moreover, the imprecise application of molten wax using a spoon or a stick does not permit the thickness of the layer of wax applied to be controlled to any great degree and, the thicker the wax layer applied, the less hair is removed by peeling of the wax from the skin after hardening.
It is for these reasons that heretofore, efficient, safe and burn-free waxing has been largely limited to the skill of trained, experienced salon personnel and have not generally been available for home use due to the severe burning and pain which can occur if the wax is improperly applied. Accordingly, a hot wax hair remover apparatus which permits the depilatory wax to be stored in an applicator, melted within a self-contained reservoir in the applicator, and in which melted wax is applied in a sufficiently thin layer, is desired.